Helping the Heart
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Ukitake Juushiro comes upon a hurt Ichigo outside his room at night, only to find that it is not really him. Hichigo X Ukitake . ORAL. YAOI. Rated M. DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH in any way, shape and/or form.


**Said and implied couples. Wanted to do a rated M fic for Uki x Dark Ichi.(Sorry if it sucks, sort of a random thing. Lol. :p )Enjoy and review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Helping the Heart**

_By_

_tangibleHELL_

Ukitake was getting ready to snuff out the dimly lit candle next to his bed when he heard a faint sound outside his door. He paused a moment before getting up and out of his bed to go to the door and see what it was. He pulled the shoji door aside and took a glance at the dim star lit night scenery. Than something moved slightly and caught Ukitake's attention. He peered only to see a darkened head of orange and than heard the faint cursing of one Kurosaki Ichigo. Quickly and without much thought the older white-haired man rushed to the youth's side and helped him up from his stupor.

"Kurosaki-san!? What happened?" Ukitake stood Kurosaki up and laced his right arm around Kurosaki's waist as he slid the youth's left over his shoulder to help support his weight. Ichigo mumbled something as he squeezed his face tight. Ukitake took little time to help Kurosaki into his single room and unto the large futon on the far side of the room. The orange-haired boy arched slightly as if in pain before turning on his side towards Ukitake and curling up defensively. The elder of the two was now very worried over Ichigo's health and wondered if something was happening outside. It would not be the first time he was delayed in receiving information of importance. "Kurosai-san, please, are you alright..?"

"Not..."

"You're not alright!? Where is that you are hurt? Should I send for the 4th, Kurosaki-san-" Kurosaki waved a hand before tending to his pounding temples.

"Not Kurosaki! Not King..." Ichigo rubbed idly at his temples and softened his scowl as the older man settled down in a state of confusion.

"... 'Ki... King'..?" Kurosaki paused his actions before opening one of his eyes to look up at he 13th Taicho.

"Yeah. What don't you get? I-am-not-Ku-ro-sa-ki. Got it, old man?" The imposter stared into Ukitake's eyes.

"But... who are you than? How did you get here..?" Slowly the orange-haired boy sat up crossed legged as he covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"I dunno'! King was visiting that stupid red-head and got all pissed off 'bout something. Shit... Too much yellin' and pain... Fuck, King, what the Hell did happen..?"

"Who are you?" The youth lowered his hands and peered at the other man wearily.

"... Hallow. Ichigo's hallow." Ukitake's eyes widened fractionally at the words.

"How come you are in his body, Hallow!?" Ukitake's emotions were slowly taking over. He only knew of one way for a Hallow to have control over a Shinigami and he recalled the events which are caused by it. He recalled his former Fukutaicho's struggle with the demented Hallow which had taken him over. Ukitake did not want to see that happen to Kurosaki. Not the man whom resembled his dearly departed friend so very much. The hallow looked over the slightly distressed man and than lowered its hands to its lap.

"I'm his zanpakuto. _And_ his inner hallow. I am one with Kurosaki Ichigo. With King..." Ukitake was taken aback a bit by the creatures seriousness. He was also very confused.

"A Hallow cannot be a zanpakuto as well. You are lying, Hallow." The orange-haired creature shrugged as it closed its eyes.

"Whatever 'ya say, whitey. Not like I care if you think it makes sense or not. Huh..." It opened its eyes and looked around without much care. "So... Where am I now anyway? King sort of just took off without thinking back there."

"... My private room, in the 13th Dvision. I am Ukitake Jushiro, Taicho of the 13th." The Hallow looked him in the eye before breaking into a wide grin.

"So you're like the '_King_' here, huh?" The creature mocked before letting out a soft cackle. "Not bad, whitey. So this place is pretty far from 6th, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it would be..." Ukitake would not let his guard down regardless what this Hallow said. Zanpakuto or not, it still admitted to being Hallow and in control of Ichigo's body, whether or not it said why. "So than Ichigo and Abarai-san got into a... fight, you said..? Is it something serious..?"

"Nah... Well..." The creature looked back to Ukitake after having looked at his surroundings enough. "Not to you or any one else. That fucking ass hole _Renji_ cheated on King, broke the fucking kid's heart."

" 'Cheated'..? Ah!" Ukitake blushed slightly as realization washed over him. He turned his face slightly before continuing. "I didn't think that either of them were seeing anyone... especially not each other."

"Well, that fucked up redhead couldn't stick to dick I guess, or at least that's what I saw... Huh. That bitch Rukia's really small every where, ain't she..?" The Hallow asked idly whilst not even really paying the man in front of him much mind. Ukitake stared and than frowned at the thought.

"Abarai-kun cheated on Kurosaki-kun with Kuchiki-san..?"

"Well aren't you a smart one? Yeah... That pretty much sums it up... Fuck..." The Kurosaki look alike rubbed at his chest with a look of distaste. "The bastard hid inside and left me with all his heartache and thoughts... Shit actually hurts, don't it?"

"I suppose this is the first time you have ever experienced physical pain such as the loss of love or a loved one..?" The Hallow looked up with a bit of a scowl.

"Not my loved one, that's for damn sure."

"But you still feel the pain in your chest, correct?"

"King's chest, not mine. _His_ heartache. _Not_ mine, whitey." Sneered the Hallow.

"It hurts to discover someone you knew for a long time and loved dearly was seeing another behind your back. Especially if you actually find them in the act. It is nearly breaking if you truly loved that person... Truly, Kurosaki-kun must be in a great deal of hurt right now." Ukitake lowered his eyes in a distant manner of thought. Than in an almost inaudible whisper he said, "I do not blame him for hiding inside and letting someone else take over..."

"This kind of shit happened to you, too, huh..?" Ukitake looked up at the creature and than sadly nodded.

"Yes... My previous lover and I had gone to school together only to fall madly in love. We shared our lives for thousands of years with much satisfaction. He had always been a flirt, so it never bothered me when he'd joke with his fukutaicho... I just thought he was being himself, playful, not serious about her... But one day I went to inform him of some official issues Sotaicho asked me to tell him of and... well, I just understand what Kurosaki must be feeling, that's all..."

"...Yeah..." The creature was looking down at its hands and pressing his fingers together. He paused after a moment and looked up into Ukitake's eyes. He studied the forlorn orbs back and forth carefully. Than he leaned in swiftly catching the others lips in a tender kiss. Ukitake all but sat still as possible with his eyes opening wide. Moving its hands to cup Ukitake's face it took a moment to tenderly massage the older man's delicate lips with its own. Slowly Ukitake closed his eyes in favor of enjoying the warmth against his lips. He had not had any sexual contact since he and his beloved broken up not long before this encounter. The Winter War had proven to be too much of a strain on their once perfect relationship and his lover found comfort in between the legs of a women instead of a man.

After awhile the Hallow moved in closer and pressed its tongue in to savor more of the white haired man. Their tongues caressed and danced back in forth for what seemed like hours. Eventually the creature pulled back and lowered its head in between Ukitake's now spreading legs. It made quick work of Ukitake's sash in lust filled movements earning a soft gasp from the older man above it. It quickly undid the ties to his hakama pulling it down along with his white fundoshi. The creature glanced up to make sure its advances were not unwelcomed and couldn't help but grin at the desire filled face of the 13th Taicho. It returned to the half hardened member and took it into its hands and began to stroke the base and lick at the tip. Ukitake tipped his head back in surprise to how good it felt to have warmth other than his own hands on his cock. Slowly the Hallow-inhabited-Kurosaki teased at the hard length with its tongue and playful fingers, careful not to take the cock more than a centimeter or two into its mouth.

Soon the teasing was taking its toll as Ukitake unintentionally bucked his hips upward with a low moan. The Hallow held the frantic hips in place with its left hand and continued its teasing of the leaking perked flesh in front of it. It would not give in so easily. The Shinigami would have to at the very least ask for more. Though flat out begging would be an even more arousing sight for the grunted as the creature's tongue prodded as hard as it could into the slit of his cock. He shivered slightly in a mount of desire and did what he knew the Hallow had wanted.

"Pl... Please, Kuro... Ha... Hallow... More... Please... " Ukitake breathed out in pleasure induced pants. The creature glanced up with much amusement as he took the entire length, inch by slow inch, into its mouth, until it had it all the way to the back of its throat. It almost gagged having recalled that Ichigo had never taken a cock so far in before, but stopped long enough to adjust before swallowing. Ukitake moaned at the feel of tight muscles moving around his straining member. Taking Ukitake's sac in its fingers, it rubbed and teased it until Ukitake shivered once again. Looking up at his new found playmate the Hallow chuckled at seeing his toy so very pleased and red faced. The vibrations and hot fingers around his sac caused Ukitake to go over the edge and his orgasm overtook him quickly. He bucked forward and couldn't help but grab at Kurosaki's shoulders with his hands as he bent over and moaned deeply. At first the Hallow thought to pull away when he felt the hard flesh twitch but decided to be good to the lonely man and swallow all of the seed that spurted into its mouth. It was hot and tasted of almonds and vanilla the creature mused in its head as it finished swallowing before pulling back and sitting up. The two sat as the Hallow licked his lips and Ukitake tried to pull himself back and look at least a little dignified after that act. "Thank you... I... have not done such a thing in awhile now... If... If there is something to which you need..."

"Nah, I don't..." The creature stood up and than bent over to whisper into Ukitake's ear. "But maybe King has something he needs, 'ya know..?" Ukitake eyes widened and than closed as he nodded in agreement. He knew exactly what the Hallow was asking for, and for some reason Ukitake welcomed it. The creature stood again and turned and walked over to the doors. "I don't exactly enjoy life when King's inner world is fucked up... It's a pain to get any good fights outta' him if he's like this, too..." Is all the creature said before taking off using shunpo. Ukitake looked over the opened shoji door and than back to himself. He stood up and redressed himself and than walked over and closed the door. He took a deep breath as he leaned his head against the beige wood. Than as his thoughts cleared he thought of the young and passionate Kuroaski Ichigo. Perhaps they could be the healers of each other's hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If this goes well enough (like if I have enough good reviews or traffic or whatever) I may do a sequel with the two and maybe even with the actual Ichigo. **

**Oh, I do not believe Shirosaki (dark Ichi/Hichigo/Zangetsu/etc.) is really as sadistic and blood lusting as a lot of fanfics portray him as. I think he/it'd have enough sense to be considerate. He'd just be more rough around the edges and not go here's a lolipop. I think he'd make the person talk about what's wrong and maybe yell a little. lol**


End file.
